Glitches
Glitches are mistakes in a game's programming. They may be beneficial, a nuisance, or even game-wrecking. Just like all other games, Darkspore itself contains many glitches. This page is a list of all currently-known glitches in Darskpore, some of which have existed since BETA. Gameplay-effecting These glitches affect game-play, or the way the game works. 'Immortal Glitch' The Immortal Glitch is a glitch that renders enemies unable to be killed, and can cause many problems for players trying to enter a portal, or who are trying to get all 5 medals. There are currently 2 ways this glitch can be brought about: The first way is when an Mending Tanglid heals an enemy just as its HP hits 0. The enemy will show the particle effects from being healed and will continue to attack the player, but cannot be interacted with. One way to solve this glitch would be to use Skar's Shadow Cloak ability to sneak away from the invincible enemy. The second way is a glitch that just recently appeared in Patch Patch 5.3.0.109. Enemies that have the Presistant Aura will continue to resurrect themselves no matter how matter times they are killed. If they are hit with a critical strike, they may die, but they still have a higher chance of continuously coming back to life. 'Suicidal Meditron' If Meditron steals the Life Leech buff from a Shade Drifter, a chance programming error may cause it to continue draining his own life instead of the enemies around him. 'Self Lockdown Operatives' ' ' At some location of the map, if the Operative is trying to lock down a hero, it has a possible chance of locking itself instead of other heroes. HELIX will respond to it as if an ally is locked down but only the enemy is being locked down. This mostly works with Vaulting Amphiods. 'Glitched Elite' At some times in Co-op and/or single player, the enemy appears invisible to one/all players and still attacks without being seen. Some can see the glitch if the enemy is seen going across the screen, going through walls. This may cause the player to get defeated faster without knowing. If this ever happens, you should do one the following: 1.) Use Skar's Shadow Cloak to get away from the enemy. 2.) if a player can see it, have him/her to defeat the enemy. 3.) Use target based attacks 'Stuck On Ship Glitch' If this glitch occurs, The hero will not beam down to the planet, although everything else will appear as though the hero was standing still, including the GUI, which is still fully functional, and you can still chat, so (fortunately) you can tell your teammates that it is happening. Strangely though, Pressing "Esc" will not work, meaning that you must use Windows Task Manager or whatever to force-close the program, or click close if you were in windowed mode beforehand (er, before-glitch. Whatever). 'Nashiras Everywhere' This glitch is without a doubt COMPLETE CHAOS should it ever happen. This glitch creates a nearly unstoppable army of Nashiras. When it occurs, it will cause the game to endlessly spawn Nashira after Nashira. These "glitched clones" have the same health as the original Nashira, and split as well. Also, Nashira's spawning cutscene is repeated over and over, basically disabling any attempt at fighting! 'Forever Alone ' When you invite a player of a lower level, and then you start a level on your own, there is a chance the invitee will join the party after you started. The invitee will not follow you to the level, but when you leave the level, when you start another level, it starts as 0-4, then can even go to negative levels! When you start the level, the enemy description screen is bugged, and when you start the level, there are no enemies. The level is then impossible to beat, unless the Destructor spawns. However, there is a chance it will still be glitched even when the Destructor spawns, so basically, you and your partner are forever alone. 'Ghost Glitch ' When your hero is killed in Solo, sometimes enemies will still attack a random area, thinking a hero is there. This can be quite hilarious. Category:Darkspore Gameplay Animation-effecting These glitches affect the animations of NPC's, Characters, or Environmental Objects. Heaven Glitch The Heaven Glitch is a glitch from the early days of Beta. It is named so because of a statement made during its first sighting. It was created when, on the Nexus level with the extra teleporters (name?), SRS-42 shot his missles at a tiny spinning island in the distance. Light then consumed the screen, and whenever the heroes moved, they left ghosts of themselves behind. This glitch was fixed as of March 8. 'Hero glitches' These glitches are glitches that are only known to affect a certain hero.﻿ 'Trapped Blitz' This glitch happens mainly on Cryos. If Blitz uses Ride the Lightning to destroy a Dysfunctional Ecostabelizer, that is close to a wall, he may get stuck behind it. If you are playing on Co-Op, your friends may continue the level for you and beat it so you may beam up to escape. If you are on single player however, you will be stuck and must abort the mission. Other Glitches These glitches are glitches that do not fall into any other category. GUI Freeze Glitch This glitch affects menus involving hosting/joining parties. When it occurs, the player boxes in the upper-left of the screen essentially freeze-no leaving, no adding, no nothing, and even worse, the same thing happens to the lobby menu! It is unknown why it happens, but can be gotten around by chatting and asking to BE invited, rather than inviting others. And although it is a pain, it can usually be fixed by restarting the game. Sometimes the same thing happens, but to the editor, and everything is frozen other than the parts/paint palette, so if you pull a part out of the palette and onto the hero, it disappears and both the previous and new parts have the box saying "Currently Equipped", as well as all other parts pulled from the palette. Invite Yourself This glitch sometimes occurs depending on your internet connection. You can find your name in the lobby screen, and you can even invite yourself. If you do, it causes a "***" message to appear in your chatbox. This has no effect, and goes away on its own. Category:Darkspore Gameplay